A Proposal
by frozenhart
Summary: Buu decides to ask Pan an important question.


It was a clear October day. Red, orange, and yellow leaves spiraled through the air. On a park bench sat a nervous and fidgety Kid Buu. He'd been through death twice, fought hordes of intergalactic monsters; but this was still the most horrifying thing he'd ever faced.

He was going to propose.

He and Pan had been attached at the hip since her birth. They'd been through Hell and back together. She'd been the one to help fight off bullies on the playground. They would make fun of his tentacle, his love of candy, his color; but Pan would always grind their smug faces into the dirt during recess.

He'd comforted her when Trunks, her childhood crush, got married to Marron. Looking back now, it was rather silly to think that a 23 year old would leave his fiancee to marry a 10 year old, but they were young and stupid.

He'd been there, holding her, when Goku and Vegeta died for good.

Years of tears, smiling, shared bubblegum, fighting, and sneaking out had lead up to this moment.

Bra had been the one to help him implement this plan.

She and Pan had went shopping, and they decided to drag him along. The blue haired sayian was going through maternity shirts, when he'd said it:

"I wanna marry Pan."

Her clothes dropped to the floor, and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?!"

How could one so small, be so loud!? Buu covered the holes that functioned as his ears and nodded.

"Yes! But be quiet!"

Her voice turned into a harsh whisper, "This is amazing news! Have you proposed yet!? How are you gonna do it!?"

These are question Buu hadn't planned for. All he knew was that he loved Pan, she loved him, and when humans loved each other they got married. At least, that's what Chichi said. He hadn't planned this far ahead. He didn't exactly have a romantic streak, but Pan never seemed to mind that. She was happy with training, dinner dates, and making fun of terrible movies with him.

How would he do this?

"No..and I have no idea.."

This took some of the wind out of Bra's sails, "God...you are just like 17." She moved some hair out of her face, "I suppose I'm going to have to give you a crash course in romance."

The mother-to-be lead him to the food court, "You know Pan. What does she like?"

"Food."

A loud sigh, "Besides that."

"Training?"

"Is getting punched in the face the ideal date for you?" She played with her straw.

With a straight-face, Buu replied, "Yes."

Bra's hand met her forehead, "Have you at least picked out a ring?"

He shook his head 'no.' Bra grabbed his wrist and lead him to the nearest jewelry store. Despite Bra's suggestion for a big, flashy ring. He decided on a simple, golden band with a small diamond.

It was perfect for Pan. Simple, but perfect. They'd plotted further. He'd take Pan for a walk in the park, he'd ask her, she'd say yes, they'd make out, and live happily ever after.

Or would they?

He toyed with the box in his pocket, flipping it over and over in his palm.

Pan, clad in an orange jacket and blue jeans, walked toward him. She was crunching leaves underfoot. He decided to focus on that sound, rather than the building nausea in his gut.

She smiled at him and took a seat beside him.

She kissed his cheek, "Hey Gummybear."

"Pan! What are you doing here!" He said, completely blinded by his nerves.

She could say no, still. Maybe she wasn't ready for a commitment. Maybe she wanted her space.

Maybe she'd break up with him, find a rich, handsome man, and marry him instead.

"Uh," She giggled, "You told me to meet you here. Is something wrong? You're acting a bit skittish."

"Skittish? No. I'm not skittish. I'm just..cold! Yeah! Freezing! It must be below zero out here!"

Smooth cover-up, Buu. She'd never see through that.

It felt like their first date all over again. The one where he spilled his drink down her white, sheer top. She'd laughed it off. They left the restaurant and decided to rent Karate Kid 2 instead.

Jaden Smith is truly one of the best actors of this generation, surely.

Pan snickered and held his hand. Her laugh was melodic. Perfect. Amazing. Beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

He really had it bad, didn't he? He swallows and takes out the box.

Her eyes widen, and she looks up at him.

"Buu, are you gonna-"

He got down on one knee and held her hand.

"Oh my gosh, you are." She's breathless.

He's shaking, she feels it when he holds her hand.

"...Pan, I love you," God this is so hard. Why can't he find the right words?

"I love you, too," She's smiling really big. He takes this as a good sign.

"We've been through some shit," He chuckled at his own poor word choice, "And...I want to spend every waking moment of the rest of my life with you."

He opens the box. Her hand clamps around her mouth so she can keep herself from screaming.

"Will you marry me?"

Pan leaps into his arms and knocks him to the ground, "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

There are leaves in their clothes and in her hair, but neither care.

Pan kisses him and doesn't let go until she has to. She brushes off her coat and grabs her phone.

She dials up everyone they know, when Buu realizes he'll actually have to be social.

He wonders if Pan would mind getting married in a secluded cave somewhere.


End file.
